Endless Drabbles
by Serene Flassion
Summary: As what the title said, it's an endless drabbles featuring my OCs.. /And I'm not dead at least./
1. Chapter 1

**(ONE PIECE OCs ENDLESS DRABBLES)**

(This is random and I have to kill my boredom, featuring my OCs, Clive Daryl and his little brother, Edgar) [The song 'Share the World' doesn't help it at all /sobs/]

**[I don't own One Piece, only my OCs]**

* * *

"Oi! Birdman! You here somewhere!?", Strawhat Luffy cautiously looked around the crow's nest, eye darting at everywhere, "Strange, I thought he might be here…". "I was". A strange man, but not older than Luffy, with blue and striking golden eyes, appeared in front of Luffy, "You got business with me, Strawhat Luffy?". Luffy almost fallen off but keeps it hold on, "Well, that was shocking..". The man chuckled as he landed, probably forgot to state that he's three meters _off the ground_, "Ironically, Strawhat Luffy. Am I in trouble?". "Ah, yes!", Luffy gave him his usual smile, "Sanji told me to stay away from the kitchen for two days again, especially you. He said that he doesn't want to two bottomless stomach plus devil fruit users to emptied the food supplies again!". The man, again, couldn't help but chuckled, "Send my apologies to the main chef here, Strawhat Luffy. I have a never-ending appetite to deal with when I was still small…". "Shishishi!", now its Luffy's turn to laugh, "You're alright, birdman! It's such a wonder how we would accidentally shot you from here!".

_**Silence/Brooke's laughing on the deck**_

"…..So it was you guys who shot me…", the man sighed, "…That hurts you know…I couldn't use my abilities for three days straight…..". "Ah, sorry!", Luffy seems not to be amused, "You see, our crew sharpshooter was testing out his invention and eventually let it go by an accident. Also, we didn't see you there too!". **"I want to kill that sharpshooter".** Luffy blinked and asked, "What was that?". But the man smiled and chooses to ignore it, "Nothing! But when are we going to reach the next island?". "Nami said that it will be in a few hours", said Luffy, "So in the meantime, let's play with Chopper!". "Hm, I was wondering about that little reindeer", the man laughed.

_**With Chopper in few minutes later**_

"L-Luffy!", Copper shrieked, "You could have drowned deeper if you do that again!". "Shishishi, sorry!", Luffy smiled, soaked wet, "Thanks, birdman! I could have been a goner if it wasn't for you!". "I'm also dying here….", sigh came out as a reply, "Also, I already said that my name is Clive Daryl, so stop calling me birdman..". "Then, stop calling me, 'Strawhat Luffy'! Just 'Luffy', you don't have to be formal around here! We're all nakamas here!". "I'm a trespasser so I'm hardly counted in …", said Clive, lying on the floor, "Then, I will be heading towards the kitchen….". "Eh? But Sanji will kick us out!". "I saw him leaving a few seconds ago, it should be fine to sneak in for a bit…". "Shishishi, then I'm coming too! MEAT ~~~!". Both male headed towards the same direction, while Chopper from behind, "DON'T LEAVE ME HERE ALONE, YOU GUYS!". "You heard something, birdman?". Luffy turned to the side. Clive does nothing but twitched at the given nickname, "Nothing at all, Straw Hat Luffy….".

_**While with Robin and Nami**_

"Eh, so you're the younger brother?", Nami examined the teen before her, "You look more modest than your brother, he must have praised you a lot, right?". Edgar sighed and replied, "I can't blame him at all. He always like that and I can't help it but feeling I'm the older one here". Robin laughed, "That's such a distress, Edgar. But you're a captain, and your brother is a navigator. Strange to see the role has been in a loop". "Oh that? Well, I'm not very good in directions but my brother is and he also has no leadership potential in him except me, so it's a bit even for us", said Edgar. A huge crash was heard next door, "What was that!?". Nami sighed, "It must be our captain stealing food from the kitchen again. Usually our cook will deal with him…". There are endless shootings they're hearing but what captured Edgar's attention was Luffy's calling 'birdman'. "Shit!", Edgar stood up, "My brother is facing hell again!". With that, he sprinted outside. Robin laughed, "Indeed, what a very twisted roles I see….".

* * *

**[Clive's devil fruit is a mystery...] [Translation : I'm too lazy to reveal it...]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Reply to Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin : Whoa, surprisingly coincidence XD And yes the birdman is the blue-haired guy, Clive ( ^ ^)**

* * *

**Drabble #2: Because I have two days off from school, so I need to waste it on something**

**[I do not own One Piece, only my OCs]**

* * *

"Luffy…..what did you do this time…?", Clive examined the scene in front of him, Luffy was held as a captive by the marines, yet he still smiling. "Shishishi", he let out a laugh, "Well, these guys were trying to hold me down when I was eating, and I became a bit angry and send their teams flying away with my kicks!". Clive nodded in understatement and looked at the marines, "He's innocent and an idiot, I know. But let him go before any of his friends pass by here…". "You wish!", the marine smirk as he aim a shotgun at him. "Why is it always with the guns pointing at me….", Clive sighed. "Heh, so you're that so called 'Thunderbird' that people been talking about, huh?", said the marine mockingly, "Well, I don't see anything special about you here so killing you off or drown you into the sea might be solution to our problem". "Technically drowning me is also another method of killing me as well", Clive stated. The marine gritted his teeth, "Shut up!", and release the trigger.

The marine was about to have the satisfaction, until he realized something. Why is the man still standing? Why is there no blood shedding scene before him? Why the bullet didn't go through him- With time wasting for thinking too much, a sudden pain just rip through his chest. He looks down, a hole cover the middle part of his chest as he clutch onto the wound, "H-How did y-you….". "Ah sorry..", Clive scratch the back of his head, smiling, "It should have been deflected around its surrounding, guess you're not lucky, huh?". The marine fainted and the others tried to aid him, giving Luffy a chance to escape. He jolted up and sprint forward to Thousand Sunny, "Oi! Clive, don't let any of those marines come chasing after us by the way!". Clive sigh as he nodded, "Roger that, Luffy….". Half of the men realized about Luffy getting and was about to chase after him, until the realization of the sudden change of the weather, sky blue turns into dull grey. But what's something unfamiliar was the sound of wings clapping. A strong gust of wind blew in, distracting them follow by a sudden sheet lightning, come in touch with the being and shocked, not a single men manage to avoid.

After the strong wind ease down, Clive sighed as he lowered himself down, "Well, damn. I took it way too far….But it seems they won't have the will to tell anyone what happened in this condition….". With that, he left to go back the Thousand Sunny.

_**The Thousand Sunny**_

"Ah Clive, you're back", Edgar looked away from Luffy, "I heard that you're dealing with the marines from Luffy. Were you okay with handling them alone?". Clive sigh, "Yeah, yeah I was. But that doesn't mean I forgive whatever Luffy left me to do alone **again**". Chopper stood up, "Don't talk bad about our captain like that! It's not his fault he's easily noticed!". Clive sent a cold glare at the small animal, "**You want to be my main course for tonight, little reindeer?**". Chopper yelped as he hides behind Luffy, who laughed at his sudden reaction, "Well sorry, Clive! Anyways as our successful retreat from the marines, let's celebrate! Zoro, come join us! Sanji, bring us a lot of meat!". "Oi, oi..", Sanji twitched in annoyance, "Weren't you two supposed to pick up the supplies like you were told to?"

_**Silence/ Brooke's laughing somehow…**_

"Ah, we forgot…", both Luffy and Clive said at the same time. All of the crews hung their head low and scold at their captain for being reckless and forgetful, meanwhile, Edgar on the other hand was also disappointed and somehow, have the same reaction with the other Strawhat crews, "Seriously Clive, you should stop being reckless sometimes…..". "Well, sorry…I was too busy saving that man's bounty while partially concentrates on the main order given by that lady navigator…. So, I'm hard at fault here…", Clive stated. Edgar give a flick on his brother head, causing him to wince and covers it, "Don't let their influence get to you, idiot….".

* * *

**(Might make a story for my OCs soon..? )**

**(That's it, I'm doing it…)**


End file.
